An elevator door performs an opening or closing motion on a platform of a floor where the elevator is supposed to be stopped, during which passengers may get on or off the elevator.
An exceptional motion of an elevator door signifies a motion of an elevator door that does not conform to a door movement speed command of a door controller when the elevator door is opening or closing. A door stall has been known as one of the exceptional motions of an elevator door. The door stall may signify a state in which a door stands still or moves at a remarkable slow speed compared to a normal movement speed, not conforming to the speed or position command given by the door controller. The door stall is an exceptional motion of an elevator door caused by passengers or an elevator installation state such as mechanical friction between a door and a door sill. When door stall is detected, it is regarded as passenger touch or blockage, the applied force should be controlled to prevent blocking passenger damage or door mechanical damage.
When an elevator is installed, a door stall threshold level needs to be appropriately set for smooth opening/closing of a door. The door stall threshold level is a maximum threshold value of the negligible occurrence of exceptional motions of a door, which may be previously set at a production stage of the elevator door system or to a value considering the opening width of a door, door mass, and installation conditions at the site after installation and before operation of an elevator.
According to the related art, in order to find a door stall threshold level suitable for an elevator installation state, a skilled operator needs to manually and repeatedly adjust a door stall threshold level using a special input device in an initial setup process after installation of an elevator, which is a complex and inconvenient process.
Accordingly, an elevator door stall control method, which can automatically detect a door stall threshold level suitable for the elevator installation state and accordingly handle a door stall, is demanded.